A través de la ventana
by Lian Kirito-kun
Summary: Todo a través de la ventana.
1. Capítulo 1

**A través de la ventana**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

**Summary:** Todo a través de la ventana.

* * *

Hacía dos meses que había un nuevo inquilino en el edificio de enfrente que por sólo un metro y medio, casi dos, separaba su ventana de la del vecino. Peligroso por si se trataba de algún ladrón o algún lunático.

Pero para su suerte, el individuo era un perezoso hombre que pasaba los veinticinco años que se pasaba sus tardes de óseo leyendo unas novelas que se le hacían bastante conocidas.

Ella aún vivía con sus padres pero porque era cómodo y aún no era una adulta que podía mantenerse sola. Aún cursaba su último año de escuela y sus padres le prohibían trabajar hasta que no ingresara a una carrera y tuviera asegurado los estudios y un futuro.

Era frustrante porque ella quería gastar dinero en salidas y no quería estar pidiendo a sus padres ese dinero, quería ganarlo y gastarlo sin remordimientos después.

Suspiró, ese vecino era tan aburrido que le daba sueño. Aunque, su vida tampoco era muy interesante. Tenía una rutina pautada no sólo porque era organizada, sus padres organizaban su vida a sus comodidades y al futuro de la empresa que ella llevaría adelante cuando cumpliera los veintiuno.

No odiaba a sus padres, pero si a sus caprichos tontos. Ella era una joven adulta que quería vivir su juventud. Era estudiosa, buena chica y jamás desobedecía, pero tampoco la dejaban ser como quería y eso si que le molestaba mucho.

Se sentó sobre un baúl de tapa acolchonada en donde guardaba las cosas que no le servían y observó por la ventana el departamento vecino. Ese tipo jamás cerraba las cortinas y podía ver todo lo que quería total no estaba.

Deseaba la vida de ese hombre, cero preocupaciones ni presiones por ser la mejor, después de todo vivía solo y eso era una de las cosas que Sakura quería ahora. Oyó el ruido de llaves y la puerta abrirse.

_Era él…_

Parecía cansado y algo fastidiado por su expresión fruncida. Lanzó su portafolio lejos y aflojó el nudo de la corbata, tirando para que le liberara de esa prisión momentánea. Se desabotonó las mangas de la camisa y las remangó hasta por los codos, luego revolvió sus cabellos lanzándose al sillón. Con los mismos pies se sacó los zapatos, dejándolos tirados y colocó sus pies en la mesa donde había uno que otro adorno y un par de latas vacías de cerveza de la noche anterior.

Ella vio que a pesar de ser un tipo prolijo, tenía sus días que su departamento era un chiquero de aquellos monumentales y todas las chicas que venían de limpieza terminaban no sólo de limpiar ese desorden sino que también acababan entre las sábanas del peligris disfrutando de sus más salvajes caricias íntimas.

Oh… sí, lamentablemente, se enteraba de esas cosas porque su puta ventana estaba frente a todo su apartamento y lo que le sumaba también es que ¡no era capaz de cerrar sus putas cortinas!

Había fines de semana que se iba al cuarto de huéspedes porque esas zorras ninfomanas no la dejaban pegar un ojo. Era estresante, y esos días lo fueron mucho. Recostó su cabeza en el vidrio de su ventana, cerrando los ojos unos minutos para respirar paz que no sentía.

Quería escapar, sólo unas horas y sentirse tranquila tan sólo para poder recargar energías por lo que decidió que ese día se iría a lo de la cerda y harían pijamada para escapar un poco de la vida de hija perfecta.

_Cerda necesito que ésta noche me des asilo en tu casa._

_Quiero respirar un poco y necesito descansar un día de mi vida._

_¿Estás?_

El mensaje de vuelta nunca llegó. Por lo que se resignó y prefirió salir con los demás a alguna fiesta, sus padres se lo debían. Miró por la ventana y el personaje aquel no estaba allí.

Tomó ropa y entró a su pequeño baño para darse la ducha más placentera de su vida y salir en ropa interior y envuelta en una toalla. Fue a su armario para buscar ropa para salir y elegir el brasier correcto según la ropa que usaría.

Se deshizo de la toalla que resbaló por su cuerpo mostrándola en una pequeña braga negra con unas cintitas rojas adornando los bordes. Se desabrochó el brasier deslizándolo por sus brazos cuando un ruido la distrajo y vio hacia la ventana encontrándose con el peligris apoyado en el marco de la ventana mirándola con demasiado interés.

La chica se quedó helada sin saber que hacer hasta que reaccionó y se enfureció tapándose con un brazo sus pechos y acercándose a zancadas a la ventana.

— ¿¡Qué haces!? — dijo alterada. El chico la miró confuso para, luego, sonreír sutilmente bajo ese estúpido barbijo. Oh, sí, lo olvidaba, usaba un barbijo tapando parte de su rostro. Una de las curiosidades que la chica tenía.

— Mirando televisión de alta definición — dijo con una sonrisa de no-mato-ni-a-una-mosca. Ella se enfureció más y lo fulminó con la mirada.

— Pues este show se acabó — tomando su cortina.

— Uffa… pero me gusta este canal — dijo observándola intensamente de arriba abajo sin perder la tan amigable sonrisa. La chica sintió un escalofrío y corrió la cortina para que no viera más nada.

— Pervertido — masculló molesta consigo misma por ser tan estúpida de dejar la ventana así.

Se apresuró a cambiarse alistarse cuando su celular sonó y en la pantalla apareció el nombre de Ino. Atendió.

— Ino ¿Por qué no contestaste el mensaje?

— _Disculpa frentona… es que estaba en una reunión familiar…_

— Oh, no sabía…

— _Ahora dime ¿Qué necesitas?_

— ¿Salimos?

— _Habíamos quedado con los chicos para salir esta noche… además, seguramente, Sasuke-kun se pondrá contento de verte si es que, claro, la "niña bien" se digna a desobedecer a sus padres y venirse…_

— Esta "niña bien" ya se ha preparado para ir…

— _¡Genial! Voy para allá en diez minutos…_

— Está bien… nos vemos.

Corrió nuevamente las cortinas mientras cortaba la llamada y se encontró con que el departamento de enfrente tenía todas las luces apagadas, seguramente, habría salido a conocer a su futura _presa_. Por suerte, dormiría en lo de Ino y no tendría que soportar escándalos.

…

Faltaban cinco minutos para que llegara Ino cuando sonó el timbre y corrió pensando que podría ser la cerda que había llegado por ella. Corrió a toda velocidad para abrir y escapar, pero su madre ya estaba allí y al abrir la puerta no era Ino quien había tocado sino…

— ¡El vecino!

**Continuará…**

* * *

**N/A:**_ Hola, me aparezco con nueva historia y para los fans del KakaSaku ya que he hecho mucho SasuSaku últimamente xD_

_Bueno, éste es mi OTP con miles y millones de corazones, amor y obsesión xD_

_Va dedicado a todos los fans del KakaSaku y en especial a** Ardalus** y **la nenita** que me hacen compañía en la página de FB "**Para los que aman el Kakasaku**". Muchísimas gracias por unirse a este proyecto conmigo, todo empezó con una inocente foto y mi locura de decir 'voy hacer una página kakasaku' y ahí está ahora. _

_Nos ayudarían muchísimo a crecer si nos dan su Like a la página **www. facebook kakasaku30** (borren los espacios). Allí subimos fotos kakasaku, doujins y también recomendamos fics y hacemos publicidad de sus fics. Los que estén interesados, búsquenos y regalennos un like si?_

_Espero que les guste mi comienzo de fic y hasta pronto._

_**~Una nueva fic hace feliz al lector y una review al escritor~** _

_Sayonara y pronto subiré conti :3_


	2. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2**

* * *

**Disclaimer applied**

* * *

Faltaban cinco minutos para que llegara Ino cuando sonó el timbre y corrió pensando que podría ser la cerda que había llegado por ella. Corrió a toda velocidad para abrir y escapar, pero su madre ya estaba allí y al abrir la puerta no era Ino quien había tocado sino…

— ¡El vecino! — exclamó Sakura señalándolo. Su madre le dio un leve golpe en la mano.

— Es descortés señalar a las personas, Sakura… — dijo molesta. La chica se sonrojó y asintió —. Además, es nuestro invitado de ésta noche…

— ¿Invitado?

— Claro… no sólo es nuestro vecino sino que también es la mano derecha de tu padre en la empresa...

— ¡¿QUÉ?! — gritó con los ojos desorbitados, otra mirada reprendedora de su madre la hizo pedir disculpas en un susurro y asentir apenada.

— Disculpa Kakashi-san, Sakura a veces suele ser algo irrespetuosa, pero debe ser un poco el stress, ella es buena niña y… — su madre la miró asesinamente, pidiendo que se disculpara. La chica respingó y se inclinó pidiendo disculpas.

— Está bien, está bien… Sakura-chan es buena niña, eso lo sé muy bien — sonrió el hombre. Ella lo miró desconfiadamente.

— Bueno, un gus-

Pero antes de que dijera algo, el timbre sonó y su madre, extrañada, abrió encontrándose con la rubia.

— Hola señora Haruno, ¿podría decirle a Sakura que- — vio a la chica por a través de la señora —. Vamos frentona, los demás esperan…

— ¿Los demás? — preguntó confundida su madre y la miró pidiendo una explicación.

— Pues verás… — dijo nerviosamente —: Iba a salir con mis amigos y… etto…

— No, hoy no Sakura… — dijo su madre.

— Pero mamá — se quejó, su madre la miró con advertencia —: No he salido ni una vez este mes…

— Lo siento, tenemos visita y no se discute más… — se giró hacia Ino —. Si quieres, puedes quedarte a cenar Ino-chan, tú eres más que bienvenida… — le sonrió, Ino asintió con una sonrisita —: Kakashi-san acompáñeme que la cena ya será servida y el señor de la casa ya debe estar sentado en la cabecera — sonrió la señora tomándolo del brazo.

— Claro — sonrió y acompañó a la mujer.

Ino miró a Sakura y se acercó abrazándola. Sabía que siempre había una que otra excusa para que saliera y la comprendía.

— Vamos frentona… vamos que nos esperan en la mesa — sonrió Ino tomando su mano. La pelirrosa la miró sorprendida.

— ¿Te-te quedarás a cenar? — la rubia asintió —: Pero los demás…

— Siempre salimos… la próxima iremos las dos… ahora te haré compañía aquí en esta gran cena… además, no me perdería uno de los platillos de tu madre — le guiñó el ojo. Sakura sonrió y la abrazó.

— Muchas gracias…

— De nada, Sakura… — acariciándole la espalda. Luego, de la mano, fueron al comedor donde estaban sus padres y su vecino platicando.

…

La cena había transcurrido tranquila y aburrida. Sólo hablaron de negocios y de cosas irrelevantes para Sakura e Ino que se pusieron a hablar entre ellas sobre chicos, moda y esas cosas de adolescente.

Una que otra vez había agarrado al peligris mirándola fijamente. Ella tragaba saliva nerviosa y sonreía a lo que Ino le decía.

El café estaba siendo el motivo por el que él no se iba. Sakura invitó a la rubia a subir un rato para platicar tranquilas cuando su madre le pidió que por favor bajaran en seguida.

Una vez en su cuarto, cerraron la puerta y se lanzaron a la gran cama de la pelirrosa suspirando. Había mucha tensión e Ino pudo sentir la tensión que había entre ese tipo y su amiga por lo que se aventuró a preguntar.

— ¿Desde cuando?

— Desde cuando ¿Qué?

— Desde cuando lo conoces…

— Hoy lo conocí…

— Mmm…

— Bueno — dijo la chica irritada sabiendo que no la convencería con eso —. Es mi vecino de enfrente…

— Oh, ese que siempre espías — dijo burlona, la pelirrosa se puso roja y negó con la cabeza.

— Si… bueno — se detuvo abruptamente y miró a Ino escandalizada —: ¡¿QUÉ!? ¡NO!

La rubia se partía de risa viendo a la sonrojada e indignada pelirrosa que la fulminaba con la mirada. Luego de calmarse y secarse una lagrimilla, observó a Sakura y le sonrió con ternura, extendiendo los brazos para que la chica se acercara.

— No tienes suerte querida… siempre chicos extraños y difíciles…

— Ni que fuera que me gustara, sólo es mi vecino — la miró recelosamente y se acercó para aceptar el abrazo.

— Superaste a Sasuke ¿no?

— Algo… creo que le deseo lo mejor — sonrió al sentir las dulces caricias de su amiga. La abrazó con fuerza y suspiró —: Gracias cerda… siempre estuviste ahí para mí cuando más lo necesité…

— De nada, siempre estaré…— separándose —. Ahora volvamos antes de que tu madre nos mate — sonrió sacándole la lengua. Sakura rió y se puso de pie tomando la mano de Ino.

Ambas volvieron al comedor y allí estaba el tipo nuevamente con la máscara y hablando con su padre de negocios.

— Sakura, Ino… les traje algo de pastel ¿quieren? — preguntó Mebuki. Ambas asintieron.

— Años que no las veía de la mano — soltó el señor Haruno con una sonrisa —: Eso que hasta hace unos años se llevaban como perro y gato…

— Bueno, Kisashi… — sonrió Ino —: En esa época nos gustaba Sasuke-kun y competíamos por su amor… hasta que Sakura ganó…

Sakura sonrió con nostalgia, esas épocas habían sido las mejores y haber tenido su primer beso con Sasuke y haber vivido tantas aventuras con él y el rubio Uzumaki habían sido las mejores cosas que podría haber vivido en su preadolescencia.

— Vamos frentona… no te pongas llorona — le murmuró Ino.

— Y bueno, tú sacas estos temas… tonta… además… tú sigues insistiendo para que salga con él de nuevo… sabes que sólo quedamos como amigos… deja de joder con eso — fingió molestia. Ino la observó fijamente.

— Deja de querer hacerme sentir mal…

— Te lo mereces — sonrió divertida.

— Ja-ja — y miró a Mebuki —. Está delicioso, ¿me enseñaría a hacer este postre?

— Claro… seguro que a Shikamaru le gustará — dijo Mebuki.

— Bah… a ese vago mientras le de comida, todo le gusta — y rieron las tres ya que los hombres habían vuelto a su conversación.

— A Sakura le gusta medicina, pero qué padre no desea que su hijo sigas sus pasos — Sakura había oído lo que su padre hablaba con el extraño de su vecino —. Pero bueno, es su futuro… me encantaría que siguiera administración de empresas… así ocuparía mi lugar algún día…

— Pero la medicina es una buena carrera…

— No lo discuto… pero… bueno, ya estoy viejo y quiero que ella ocupe mi lugar…

— Papá — se acercó Sakura —. No digas eso, vivirás muchos años…

— Lo sé — carcajeó mirando a su hija que hacía mofletes —. Pero yo quiero que esa oficina sea tuya… no la rechaces, si no estudias administración y sigues medicina, no le des la espalda… — miró al peligris —: Kakashi es mi mano derecha, así que lo tendrás siempre para lo que necesites en la empresa…

Sakura miró a su vecino, éste le devolvía la mirada de una manera enigmática haciéndola achinar los ojos y mirarlo con desconfianza.

— ¿No, Kakashi?

— Claro — rompió el contacto visual para mirar a su padre con una sonrisa amistosa, luego volvió a Sakura con la misma sonrisa —. Para lo que necesite… — le sonrió extrañamente. Sakura miró de reojo a Ino y ésta se hizo la que no vio nada —. Bueno, es hora de marcharme — dijo Kakashi.

— Yo también — se puso de pie Ino —. ¿Me acompañas Sakura?

— Claro — acercándose a la puerta junto a Ino. Ambas salieron del departamento no sin antes despedirse Ino de los demás y Sakura de Kakashi con una sonrisita fingida y un asentimiento de cabeza.

Ya fuera del departamento, Ino la arrastró hacia las escaleras para bajar dos pisos y detenerse.

— Ese hombre es muy atractivo — dijo Ino animadamente. Sakura lo miró como si tuviera algo raro en la cara y rió maniáticamente —. ¿De qué te ríes? Es verdad lo que te digo… además, pareciera prometer mucho con el ofrecimiento — le guiñó el ojo sonrojándola.

— Maldita sea, la que faltaba — cruzándose de brazos y dándole la espalda.

— Bueno… no te enojes, sólo bromeaba… ahora, a lo que venía… mañana voy a volver a tu casa… tu madre será mi sensei de cocina… avísale.

— Okay — suspiró y volteó. Ino la abrazó —. De nuevo, gracias… sin ti, esta cena hubiera sido la más aburrida te todas…

— No seas dramática… — sonrió —. Nos vemos, mañana…

— Adiós — saludó y una vez que la rubia desapareció, volteó y se encontró con el indeseable de su vecino.

— ¿Así que sin tu amiga la cena hubiera sido aburrida? Que mal de mi parte — fingió pena. Sakura lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados y negó resignada, pasando por su lado ignorándolo —. Sakura-chan… yo me divertí… se podría repetir…

— Sigue soñando que te volvamos a invitar…

— Soy muy importante para tu padre… podría decir que hasta como un hijo — sonrió. Sakura se volteó encarándolo —. Quizás no veamos más seguido ahora que vivo relativamente cerca…

— Acaso ¿no tienes una vida?

— Claro… la misma que ves por la ventana — la chica abrió los ojos enormemente —. Je, ¿crees que no sé que me miras? Hay que ser imbécil para no darse cuenta… — se acercó hacia la chica, ésta retrocedió instintivamente. Le sonrió amigablemente y le rozó la mejilla con el dedo índice para luego ponérselo en la boca y exclamar —: ¡Rico!

Los ojos desorbitados de la pelirrosa lo decían todo…

"¡Este tipo está loco!" gritó una vocecilla dentro de su mente y ella le dio la razón con un asentimiento.

Lo miró como si fuera un bicho raro y se deslizó por la pared para alejarse lo más posible de él. Kakashi sonrió y le guiñó un ojo, comenzando a bajar escalón por escalón.

— Nos vemos Sakura-chan… pórtate bien que te estaré vigilando…

Sakura frunció el ceño y lo ignoró, ¿Quién coños se creía que era ese imbécil para tratarla con tanta confianza? Volvió a su departamento oyendo la conversación entre sus padres mientras su madre lavaba y todo era acerca del imbécil de su vecino, de lo bueno mozo que era, lo agradable y respetuoso.

Lo aborreció más, si creía que podía convencer a su familia con sus mentiras, problema de ellos, ella no iba a caer delante de ese idiota al cual se le veía la hilacha a kilómetros.

Era el tipo de persona que no era compatible con ella, que no podría congeniar ni en mil años luz por lo irritante y desesperantemente hablador que era para convencer a su alrededor. Y eso que recién lo conocía.

Y ya lo odiaba…

O eso creía… pero no lo soportaba, eso sí que sí.

Volvió hacia su habitación y se acercó a la ventana. Él ya estaba en su casa acomodándose para ir a dormir. De repente, levantó la mirada y se encontró cola la de la pelirrosa que respingó al verse atrapada observándolo, le sonrió saludando con la mano de una forma aniñada y arqueando esos ojos de una manera que jamás vio en otras personas.

Corrió la cara y tomó las cortinas cerrándolas con furia contenida por su descuido. Luego se desvistió y se quitó el estúpido maquillaje para ponerse el pijama y acicalarse antes de acostarse.

Recostó su cabeza en la almohada y posó sus manos tras su cabeza comenzando a pensar en lo que había dicho su padre. Ella no quería ser la que se encargara de la empresa, no era algo que le llamara la atención. Hasta pensaba ofrecerle a su padre que lo pusiera a Sasuke o a su hermano mayor, Itachi, eran amigos de la familia así que no habría drama. Pero sabía que su padre se negaría porque la empresa familiar debía ser manejada sólo por los Harunos y Sasuke e Itachi eran Uchiha.

Gruñó para luego tomar su celular y poner frente a ella. Había un mensaje sin leer y era del Uchiha.

Lo eliminó. No tenía ganas de leer lo que había en él. Pero como si él supiera lo que ella había hecho, llamó y se vio obligada a atender.

— Moshi moshi — dijo fingiendo haber estado dormida.

— _Eres mala mintiendo…_

— Okay, me atrapaste ¿Qué ocurre?

— _Mmm… bueno, debo decirte algo que no creo que te guste…_

— ¿Karin?

— _No, no se trata de mujeres… bueno, sé que ya no somos nada… pero somos amigos y… tsk…_

— ¿Qué ocurre? — se preocupó demasiado, sentándose y abrazándose las piernas.

— _Sakura… el dobe no está contento y quiere impedirlo, por favor… no hagas lo mismo que él…_

— ¡Sasuke, mierda, habla de una puta vez! — medio le gritó.

— _Tranquila rosada… no me grites…_

— Pero te haces el misterioso y eso sabes que me irrita…

— _Okay, perdón… bueno… yo… yo…_

— Dios… — suspiró la pelirrosa fregándose los ojos.

El suspiro de Sasuke del otro lado la hizo prestar atención. Cuando Sasuke actuaba de forma misteriosa, o algo no andaba bien o algo iba a pedir y eso a él lo estaba matando ya que odiaba pedir favores.

— _Necesito… que entiendas que… que me iré a estudiar a Estados Unidos…_

— ¿Eso? ¿Eso era? — dijo entre molesta e incrédula.

— _¿Qué? ¿No estás molesta? _— pareció indignado.

— No… ¿Por qué debería?

— _Eres mi amiga y fuiste mi novia… por lo menos, no sé, algo… ¿Ya tan rápido me olvidaste? _— pareció entre molesto y dolido. Sakura sonrió con ternura y suspiró.

— Sasuke… jamás podría olvidarte… sabes que fuiste muy importante en una etapa de mi vida y ahora también lo eres, pero como amigo… tú y Naruto son mi luna y mi sol… siempre iluminando mi camino y cuidándome de que tropiece… sabes que los quiero y que siempre les desearé lo mejor… es tu futuro, Sasuke, y yo no voy a detenerte…

— _Sakura…_

— Yo cuidaré del baka de Naruto y lo pondré a raya… te estaremos esperando siempre… — se le hizo un nudo en la garganta y las lágrimas se le acumularon horrorosamente ¿A quién quería engañar? Era obvio que le dolía que uno de sus amigos se fuera lejos y no saber por cuanto tiempo. Pero debía ser fuerte para no preocuparlo y alentarlo y para no poner mal a Naruto cuando lo viera.

— _Sakura… te amo…_

— Yo también baka… aún te amo…

— _Si… si cuando vuelva aún tu amor por mí sigue intacto, te prometo que… que te pediré tu mano y te haré feliz…_

— Sasuke… no prometas algo que no sabes si pasará… yo quiero que seas feliz… en serio… muy-muy feliz, sea conmigo o con alguien más…

— _Gracias Sakura… _— y rió del otro lado —: _No creo poder decirte lo mismo, sabes como soy contigo…_

— Lo sé… y eso es lo que más amo de ti…

— _Te diré un secreto…_

— Dime — sonrió.

— _Quiero llorar por lo que me dices… _— ambos rieron y en el fondo era cierto, Sasuke estaba conteniendo las ganas de llorar desde que había mandado ese estúpido mensaje en el que le pedía con urgencia que le llamara y que si no, él la llamaría.

Sakura se había ganado su corazón de la forma más limpia e inocente, a pesar de que le resultara molesta al principio, pero luego, vio que era la única chica que nunca le pedía algo ni nada, sólo con su presencia era feliz y siempre tenía alguna palabra o una sonrisa para él, aún así la ignorara o rechazara, ella siempre estaba y se había sentido tan contento cuando se dio cuenta de que ya no estaba solo que no lo dudó ni dos segundos cuando le robó su primer beso, tanto de ella como de él. Sakura siempre sería el amor de su vida.

Pero, a veces, las circunstancias y el destino no quiere a dos personas juntas y a pesar de que sea injusto y doloroso, por algo es y ellos decidieron que lo mejor era mantener su amistad a que arruinarlo y no poderse ver más.

Era tan fuerte el amor que ambos se tenías que para salvar lo poco del "nosotros" que tenían, prefirieron quedar como amigos. Costó horrores porque había días que deseaban besarse y no separarse, pero luego, sabían que se arrepentirían y estarían mal por obrar de esa manera.

¿Cuántas veces se habían besado ya estando separados? Infinitas veces, pero luego se sonreían con tristeza y se separaban para no llegar más lejos.

— _¿Me regalarás mi último beso?_

— Claro, Sasuke, todos los que quieras…

— _Entonces, perderé el vuelo _— ambos rieron —. _Perdóname Sakura… perdóname por favor…_

— Ay, Sasuke… no debes pedir perdón… los dos somos personas grandes y decidimos esto… así que no hay que pedir perdón y aceptar lo que decidimos… además, la vida da muchas vueltas… así que no… no… — y no lo pudo soportar.

— _¿Sakura? Sakura… contesta…_

— Perdón — dijo sorbiendo por la nariz y secándose las lágrimas —. Sabes lo llorona que soy — suspiró —: Ya estoy mejor…

— _Eso espero porque sabes que no dudaré en ir…_

— Sasuke, mi padre te echará a patadas por la hora…

— _Pero Mebuki seguro me deja pasar…_

— Compraste a mamá de la forma más sucia posible — rió.

— _Bueno, Mebuki cocina bien así que no sé porqué dices que es de manera sucia… dije la verdad…_

— Pero decirle que se veía hermosa y que no aparenta la edad que tiene si es sucio…

— _Bueno, pequeños trucos que valen… además, vales la pena… Sakura… nunca me olvides…_

— ¡Baka! Dije que no lo haré…

— _Pero intenta ser feliz con alguien más…_

— Tú también — comenzando a llorar de nuevo —. Ya es tarde… mañana nos vemos ¿si?

— _Si… hasta mañana… Sakura…_

— Hasta mañana, Sasuke-kun — sonrió y colgó. Volvió a suspirar y a tranquilizarse, las ganas de llorar eran insoportables pero debía ser fuerte, Sasuke no querría verla así nunca. Además, no se iba para siempre, quizás, en unos años, se volverían a ver.

Con ese pensamiento, se acostó para, por fin, dormir de una buena vez.

**Continuará…**

* * *

**N/A:**_ Hola… ¿Qué les pareció? Bueno, espero que les haya gustado. Kakashi un loquillo xD_

_Mil perdones si alguno de lágrimas fáciles lloró con el final de capítulo, mientras lo escribía lloraba porque me re dolió escribir esta despedida… es como cuando escribí "__Buen viaje"__ y me lloré toda la fic cuando la terminé, Sasuke es un personaje bastante sufrido y me identifico mucho con él, quizás por eso me duele escribir sobre él cosas así. El que no la leyó, puede fijarse en mis historias que allí está… _

_Bueno, nos leemos pronto y dejen review ¿si? Eso incentiva a muchos a continuar =)_

_No se olviden de buscar en FB la página "Para los que aman el Kakasaku"_

_Beso!_


	3. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3**

* * *

**Disclaimer applied**

* * *

— ¿Cómo te sientes?

Sakura despertó de su letargo y con su triste mirada observó a la rubia Yamanaka. Sonrió con tristeza y volvió a fijar su mirada en sus manos las cuales colgaban de sus rodillas.

— Bien… eso creo.

— Sakura — dijo con pena a la vez que la abrazaba por el hombro —: Ya pasará… verás que podrás…

Sakura sólo asintió presionó sus ojos para evitar el escozor. La marcha de Sasuke era algo que lo dolía. Había pasado recién una semana y era difícil sobrellevarlo, era su amigo y no poder verlo con frecuencia era lo que más le dolía.

Recordaba el día en que se fue, ella lloraba junto a Naruto quien quería hacerse el macho que no derramaba ni una lágrima por la triste despedida cuando sus ojos se mostraban rojos y llorosos y sus manos se apretaban, tragando fuerte para no dejar escapar los sollozos.

Sakura sostenía la mano de Sasuke mientras que él los miraba con una triste sonrisa. Sus ojos negros demostraban la soledad que iba a sentir al no tenerlos cerca. El rubio sonrió como siempre, pero se rompió esa sonrisa cuando Sasuke apretó su hombro reconfortándolo.

— _Cuídame a Sakura…_

— _Teme… ¿Qué dices? Obvio que la cuidaré… además, no hagas de esto una despedida para siempre… no lo es ¿no?_

— _Claro que no… _— y miró a la pelirrosa —: _Es un hasta pronto…_

— _Sasuke _— susurró Sakura quien levantó la cabeza y se lanzó a sus brazos para estamparle un beso, el cual Sasuke respondió fervientemente, abrazándola con todas sus fuerzas para que no la separaran de su lado nunca. La chica abrió la boca para que él pudiera profundizar su beso mientras ella le acariciaba la nuca y los cabellos con ternura.

Se le escapó un sollozo entre el beso, sintiendo el sabor salado de sus lágrimas y las de Sasuke, quien apretaba los ojos. Demasiado melodrama, pero Sasuke no lloraba por nada y Sakura lo era todo.

Se separaron respirando agitados mientras ella bajaba la mirada y él la miraba con tristeza. Ella dirigió sus ojos hacia los de él y le dio una dulce y frágil sonrisa.

— _Te amo Sasuke-kun…_

— _Yo más Sakura… _— y volvió a besarla y ella correspondió.

— _Sasuke _— la voz triste de su hermano mayor lo obligó a separarse de Sakura con dificultad, mirándola a los ojos y acariciándole el rostro y el cabello rosa.

— _Nos vemos rosada…_

— _Nos vemos baka _— sonrió llorando más. Sasuke miró hacia Naruto y éste asintió tomando a Sakura en brazos, apartándolo y Sasuke le sonrió lloroso así como Naruto quien le sonrió como siempre.

— _Adiós Dobe…_

— _Hasta luego Teme _— dijo dejando que las lágrimas cayeran de sus ojos sin vergüenza. Las lágrimas que dedicas a tus amigos, esos que son parte de ti y que siempre son los que están para ti sin importar si son en buenos o malos momentos, esos que siempre tendrán una sonrisa o una palabra para ti, las lágrimas que les dediques a ellos, siempre valdrán todo tu orgullo.

— _Te esperaremos Sasuke-kun _— murmuró Sakura… pero Sasuke ya no estaba allí. Naruto la abrazó cuando ella se tiró a llorar en su pecho con todas sus fuerzas.

Despertó de sus recuerdos cuando vio a Ino secarle las lágrimas con sus dedos y sonreírle ella. Sakura se sorprendió al verla a la rubia con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

— ¿Por qué lloras Ino?

— Me duele que eso terminara así… — la abrazó —. Sasuke y tú merecían estar juntos para siempre… — llorando con fuerzas entre los brazos de su amiga.

— _Gracias Ino _— dijo internamente, cerrando los ojos mientras lloraba —. Vamos… vamos que seguro nos esperan los demás.

La chica se levantó y se refregó los ojos, sorbiendo por la nariz y tomando la mano de su amiga. Ambas se sonrieron y rieron de la otra por haber llorado y dejado las consecuencias en sus rostros: rojos y mojados.

— Además… él no está solo… Itachi-kun está con él — sonrió consolándose con esa idea de que el hermano del Uchiha lo acompañara.

— Verdad… él cuidara a su baka otouto — sonrió Ino más calmada. Sakura asintió sonriendo.

…

_Mierda… mierda… mierda…_

— ¡MAMÁ! — gritó furiosa —. ¡QUIERO DORMIR!

— Ya, ya — dijo la mujer —. No es hora de dormir, a levantarse — dijo la mujer que había corrido las cortinas…

— Pero mamá — se quejó —. Es fin de semana…

— No interesa, te quiero levantada…

— ¿Para qué?

— ¿Tiene que ver un para qué? — preguntó y ante la insistente mirada de su hija, suspiró resignada y asintió —. Iremos a un almuerzo con la gente de la empresa de tu padre… vamos, arriba que ya te elegí un vestido…

— Está bien — suspiró destapándose y calzándose unas pantuflas. A pesar de que hiciera calor, a ella le parecían más cómodas las pantuflas que las chancletas de verano.

Se acercó al armario para buscar en sus cajones la ropa interior que usaría y observar el vestido que su madre le había elegido. Lo miró extrañada, no recordaba que fuera suyo hasta que vio la etiqueta y suspiró, su madre comprando de nuevo por ella ¿Qué necesidad?

Se dirigió al baño y fue directo a la ducha para regular el agua y meterse finalmente sin tantos miramientos. El agua caía y se llevaba todo rastro de sudor; se enjabonó el cabello y el cuerpo con parsimonia y tranquilidad, y una vez terminado, se envolvió en una toalla y tomó otra para secar su cabello.

Se secó y colocó la ropa interior, saliendo del cuarto de baño secándose el cabello con la toalla que descansaba en sus hombros. Volvió a entrar recordando que no se había cepillado los dientes ni había sacado el peine para después de colocarse el vestido poder peinarse.

Volvió a salir y sus ojos se fijaron en la mirada bicolor que la miraba desde la otra ventana frente a la suya. Lo ignoró olímpicamente mientras se colocaba el pijama velozmente y se metía nuevamente al baño para colocarse el vestido nuevo y maquillarse.

Una vez lista, fue al comedor para desayunar con su familia quienes recién parecían haberse cambiado también. Tomó asiento a la vez que su madre le servía té y le dejaba las tostadas junto a la taza.

— Gracias mamá…

— De nada… hija, llamó Sasuke… le dije que estabas ocupada.

— Okay… ¿dijo algo importante?

— Que para las vacaciones viene… fue difícil sonsacarle esa información — rió al recordar como bufaba del otro lado del teléfono —. Dijo que Naruto se puso como loco con la noticia…

— Me imagino — rió la chica al pensar en lo histérico que debería estar —. Hablando de Naruto… ¿la familia Namikaze está invitada?

— Claro… somos socios ¿no? — dijo Kisashi.

— Sí, es verdad… eso quiere decir que si yo me hago cargo de la empresa, él será mi socio ¿no?

— Por supuesto… Uchiha también — sonrió.

— Mis amigos serán socios, que genial — sonrió a la vez que mordía la tostada con mermelada y saboreaba alegre el alimento, estaba hambrienta —. Papá, ese Hatake irá ¿no? — dijo fingiendo desinterés.

— Sí, es mi mano derecha…

— Oh — e hizo mofletes mirando con el ceño fruncido a la tostada.

— ¿Qué pasa? — preguntó el hombre divertido ante la expresión de su hija.

— Nada — negó con la cabeza mirando ahora su té. Su padre la quedó mirando incrédulo por su respuesta por lo que esquivó la mirada de éste —. Nomás no me cae bien…

— Pero es agradable — le dijo Mebuki.

— Pervertido querrás haber dicho — murmuró.

— ¿Qué?

— Nada mamá… sólo que no… no sé…

— ¿No será que te gusta? — dijo burlona la mujer. La chica respingó y la miró indignadísima.

— Ay mamá… no tengo tan mal gusto — dijo ofendida —. Estás ofendiendo a Sasuke-kun diciendo eso…

— Sakura no seas absurda, Kakashi-kun no es mal partido… es inteligente y guapo…

— Cómprate anteojos mujer…

— Exagerada — sonrió la mujer negando con la cabeza.

Una vez terminado el desayuno, la chica volvió a su cuarto para entrar al baño y cepillarse de nuevo los dientes. Tomó un bolsito y una chaqueta y salió hacia la puerta principal.

…

— ¡Sakura-chan! — gritó Naruto cuando la vio. Ella fingió no verlo para no pasar un papelón, pero éste gritó más fuerte por lo que lo calló de un golpe.

— Baka… no grites — se molestó, éste se refregó la cabeza.

— Sakura-chan sí que sabes ponerle los puntos a mi hijo — sonrió Minato.

— Minato-san — sonrió abrazándolo. Le tenía mucho cariño al padre de Naruto, prácticamente se había criado con el rubio y pasaban mucho tiempo juntos, además, era su padrino.

— Hola pequeña… — sonrió acariciándole los cabellos.

— ¿Y mi madrina? — preguntó.

— Bueno, ella está algo histérica por ahí — dijo pero pronto deseó no haberlo dicho ya que un puño furioso cayó sobre su cabeza haciéndolo trastabillar y soltar a la pelirrosa que vio una mano en puño y una cabellera roja como el fuego agitarse.

— Histérica eh… ya verás lo que te esperará en casa Minato — bufó molesta mientras éste trataba de disculparse.

— Madrina — dijo la pelirrosa, la de cabellos rojos fijó sus ojos en la chica y sonrió automáticamente abriendo los brazos y estrechándola fuertemente.

— Sakura-chan… que hermosa estás — dijo acariciándole su cabello —. Veo que pronto me alcanzarás…

— Sí — sonrió apenada y sacando la lengua.

— ¿Tus padres? — se repuso Minato aún nervioso ante la mirada asesina de su esposa.

— E-etto… por allá — señaló.

— Iré a saludarlos…

— Iremos — repuso su mujer tomándolo del brazo con más presión de lo que debería y le dirigió una dulce sonrisa a Sakura —. Nos vemos pequeña… — miró a Naruto con los ojos entrecerrados —: Y tú compórtate eh…

— Ha-hai — dijo el rubio asintiendo reiteradas veces. Una vez que se fueron, suspiró aliviado y miró a Sakura —. Te ves bonita Sakura-chan — con un pequeño sonrojo.

— Etto… arigato — sonrió con pena. Su vestido era suelto, algo veraniego, de tiras, blanco y lleno de pétalos rosas. Típico solero veraniego con un toque elegante como para cualquier evento de día.

— ¿Vamos por algo de comer?

— Claro Naruto — sonrió y lo acompañó tomando el brazo que él le ofreció.

…

— ¡Sakura! — la voz de su madre la sacó de su entretenida charla con Neji Hyuuga, Sai y Naruto.

— ¿Qué ocurre mamá? — preguntó cuando la vio junto a ella.

— Hola chicos, me la llevo un ratito ¿no les molesta? — dijo la mujer.

Los chicos negaron y sonrieron correspondiendo al saludo. La mujer les devolvió la sonrisa mientras la pelirrosa les hacía un gesto de que en un rato volvía.

— ¿A dónde vamos?

— Tu padre quiere presentarte a unos conocidos…

— Oh…

Una vez que llegaron, la mujer la puso frente a ella y la tomó por los hombros dejándola frente a unas personas y su padre.

— Oh, aquí está… Sakura, él es Sasori, uno de mis asesores… ella es mi hija — dijo presentándole al pelirrojo a la chica. Ella sonrió tímida y extendió su mano, el chico la tomó y le dejó un pequeño beso.

— Un gusto Sakura-chan… me ha contado tu padre que eres la sucesora — ella asintió avergonzada por el beso en su mano y sonrió.

— S-si… un gusto, también… Sasori-san — él le sonrió sinceramente.

— Tiene una hija muy bonita — le dijo al señor Haruno, éste sonrió.

— Puedes irte con tus amigos hija — le dijo Mebuki y cuando se despidió de ellos y se alejó, una mano la jaló y la hizo girar en lo que parecía la pista de baile.

— ¿Qué dem…?

— Shhhh… ¿Qué boquita es esa?

_Esa voz… _

Esa horrorosa y fastidiosa voz…

Quiso apartarse, pero él se lo impidió tomándola de la cintura y haciéndola girar con él.

— ¿Me puedes decir que haces?

— Bailando… creí que era obvio — dijo indiferente.

— No, no quise decir eso… — frunció el ceño —. ¿Por qué me tocas?

— Quería bailar con alguien y tomé la primera mano que divisé…

— Oh, eso quiere decir que si por los azares del destino hubiera sido un hombre ¿bailabas igual?

— Bueno, si es mejor compañero que tú, seguro — dijo burlón. Ella se enojó y lo empujó para apartarlo.

— Idiota…

— Gruñona…

— ¡EH! ¿A quién le dices gruñona? — dijo molesta y echando humo.

— No veo a nadie más en mi radar…

— Estúpido, suéltame…

— ¿Y si no quiero? — sonrió bajo la máscara.

— Queriendo o no, lo harás — y se apartó una vez más, pero una vuelta más y terminó más arrimada a él de lo que debería. Su rostro se encendió cuando sintió una calidez hacerle cosquilla la punta de la nariz.

— Estás hermosa Sakura-chan…

— Ehh… ari…arigato — dijo esquivándole la mirada, sonrojada y con un puchero del cual Kakashi se rió internamente. Era fácil fastidiarla y le parecía demasiado divertida esa nueva actividad que había descubierto hacía unos pocos días.

La hizo dar unas vueltas para apegarla a su pecho y esconder su rostro en la curvatura fina del cuello femenino.

— Hueles a manzana… pera…

— Es el jabón — dijo ella como si no quisiera la cosa, el sonrojo disminuyó y se dejó guiar por él. Pelear era inútil porque él se molestaría en fastidiarla y retenerla más.

— Es rico…

— Lo sé…

A todo esto, la señora Haruno se reía divertida desconcertando a Kasashi que no entendía muy bien la actitud de su mujer.

— ¿De qué ríes, Mebuki?

— Mira a tu hija…

El hombre la buscó con la mirada y la encontró entre los brazos de Kakashi. Los ojos se le desorbitaron y no dudó en querer intervenir, pero su mujer lo detuvo y negó con la cabeza.

— No conoces a Kakashi…

— No, pero no hará nada malo…

— Es mujeriego…

— ¿Y? Tú también lo eras — lo fulminó con la mirada haciéndolo transpirar —. Además sólo están bailando…

El hombre suspiró y siguió observando.

Sakura mantenía sus manos sobre los hombros del hombre mientras éste la guiaba a su paso tranquilo. La desconfianza de Sakura radicaba en las manos del personaje ese, pues subían y bajaban y cada vez que parecía que no se detendrían, paraban y volvían al inicio. Llegaba a sentir tan sólo un dedo en sus nalgas y ese tipo no saldría vivo. No se la conocía con la fuerza de elefante sólo por golpear a Naruto…

Había dejado inconciente a cuanto chico intentó algo fuera de los límites permitidos, hasta Sasuke había tenido su merecido por una estúpida broma que casi le hace salírsele el corazón.

— Fue divertido — dijo el peligris apartándose un poco de la chica para luego desprender el agarre y dejarla libre. La canción ya había terminado y ahora él la liberaba —. Gracias por ser mi pareja de baile — le sonrió arqueando sus ojos bicolores.

Ella asintió y le dio una sonrisita desconcertada mientras retomaba hacia su antiguo lugar, con sus amigos.

El peligris la vio alejarse, observando la curva que hacía desde su espalda baja hasta ese trasero grande, el cual él estuvo tentado a estrujar en cuanta ocasión había tenido, pero por respeto y el de los demás, se contuvo.

Suspiró frustrado mientras colocaba sus manos dentro de los bolsillos del pantalón y se alejó de esa estúpida pista de baile. Un poco de alcohol y a otra cosa mariposa.

Pero la satisfacción de haber molestado un poco a la pelirrosa no se lo sacaba nadie.

**Continuará…**

* * *

**N/A:**_ Va la cosa lenta... y más que Sakura está cerrando un ciclo importante en su vida con Sasuke :)_

_¿Qué les ha parecido? Tengo muchos problemas de inspiración últimamente y el calor no me ayuda a conectar neuronas e_e_

_No se olviden de pasearse por Para los que aman el Kakasaku allí verán muuuchas cosas interesantes desde imágenes, dibujos, doujins y fanfics :)_

* * *

_**Estamos en busca de traductores.**_

_Sabemos todos que no hay muchas fics KakaSaku como quisieramos, es por eso que estamos en busca de traductores._

_Una de las fics que muchos seguro han quedado con ganas de saber más es The window que ha sido traducida solo hasta el capítulo 5 :(_

_Es por eso que se nos ocurrió este proyecto en el cual (ahora hablo por mí) estoy dispuesta a crear una cuenta aquí sólo para los traductores._

_Aún estoy pensándolo bien, no quiero lanzarme de cabeza sin saber si alguien se suma al proyecto. _

_Sé que todos tienen una vida y que no podemos estar pendientes de esto, pero a veces las fics no sacan de esos momentos de stress total y que genial sería leerte un buen lemon o algún Rated K, o alguna fic que sea con Kakashi y Sakura ANBU._

_A mí me encantaría..._

_Pueden contestar u opinar (no se sientan presionados de participar) en las reviews ¿si? Me gustaría saber que piensan :)_

* * *

_Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y nos leemos pronto!_

_~Minënë (en Para los que aman el Kakasaku)_


End file.
